Sakura in Gintama
by Sakuwama
Summary: Where was she? how has she fallen down here? everything was blurry... She lost her everything but there are new people who are hugging her, opening gate of their heart. Will she accept or run away to darkness.But she knew she can't escape by their warm eyes - sakura-multi, mostly based on the original storyline of Gintama
1. Prologue Forever Goodbye

Forever Good Bye

"Sasuke-Kun! Narutooo!" A girl, she is in her 17 years old. Her pink hair lost radiant color of it, which is mixed with the brown color of earth. Her burnt arm was nothing when she considers the pain in her heart. One side was her love of life, one side was the boy who saved him constantly. She must choose. She will choose NARUTO!

Sakura stepped in the battleground with her notorious kick. With one kick of her, Sasuke flew to the wall. "Sakura-chan, why you are here-ttebayou, This is between Sasuke and me, Please go far away." Naruto said while being worried and wide-eyed.

"Naruto... I always... I have always watched your back!" Her tears were dripping like there is no tomorrow. sasuke got on his legs with his stoic and loathing face. Sakura returned to him and continued speaking,"I love you so much but ENOUGH! Even if I need execute you, I will do it. I will free your wicked soul with Naruto, I will save my shishou(master), I will save my friends from your hands and that Shinju tree!" she returned to Naruto "Together, Naruto". Sasuke smirked "hn. you will die in my hands in few minutes, you can never reach me, I and Naruto are eagles and you are only a butterfly, Sakura your wings can't reach us. While playing in the area of Eagles, your wings will be ripped."

"This butterfly is not alone, Ino, Sai, my family, my country, five nations, They are with me, in me." Sakura finished.

*Hit

*Clash

*Hit

(in Edo)

A drunken old man was returning home. "uhhh… be easy on me, why you are having sekigahara war with alcohol, curse...you" he muttered after spewing everything. He approached in front of the door of Yorozuya, He said tadaima, Of course, there was a silence because Kagura was sleeping.

He opened the door of his room, he took quick steps inside. He got on his futon, it was warm like someone was in it- Wait! Wait! Gintoki started sweating, he lifted the quilt. There was a pink haired young girl. He perceived how bruised and dirty she was, Her arm has burnt. Then he noticed something there was blood on her stomach…

Gin-san as expected "CHO!CHO-CHOTTO MATTE!" He shouted.

Author note: Hello! I am A SakuraFan since I am 10 years old. Now 18. And I have read many stories about Sakura. I am happy because Sakura, The most I love, has more stories than many anime's itself. However, Sakura doesn't have many crossovers about Gintama which is my favourite anime. Until now I was afraid of writing a fanfiction about her because I am not native English speaker and I don't have very rich English I decided it is the very good way for improving my English. I plan the firstfully meeting of characters then I will continue arc by arc.

I haven't decided on a final couple. The story will be multi-Sakura. It is prologue so there is not so much thing. I will do my best for sending first chapter in this week. I hope there are people who will like it and encourage me for more!


	2. Chapter 1- Where The Hell I Am?

Bright, it was very bright, Where is she? Is it heaven? She opened her Vivid green eyes, found herself in a hospital room. She can see the clear blue sky through windows. Her eyes a little got widened, did war end while she was sleeping? Then a voice which is near to her said "ah! You have just woken up!", a young boy got excited jumped and opened the door of the room. "Gin-san, Kagura-chan, Aneue! She has woken up!"

Sakura took attention of the boy with a question "Did we win the war, How are Naruto and Sasuke? Are they fine?" Sakura said with a worrying face. The boy returned with odd face "What? A war? Naruto, Sasuke? Who are they? Family members?"

"Araa, it looks like you have just woken up" She was smiling beautifully, she sat on the bed of Sakura, she must be similar to Sakura's age, the brown feature on her face makes her face warm and friendly. Then the other girl was wearing a cheongsam, and unique beautiful orbs which make her remember Naruto, her traits shouts like _'I am cute'_ , additionally there was a man leaning on the door who has dead fish eyes of Kakashi.

"We can go to the police, you know, in this century we can't even rely on our own father anymore. Gin-San I didn't expect you to be that low human being who assaults on a woman then harras her sexual way" she put one hand her to her face returned to the person who is called Gin-San "Oi! Otae, don't build your own stories!".

Then the girl who has enormous eyes "Are you okay, When we will start wedding ceremony with you and Gin-chan, ah I am your new daughter Kagura-aru" she added while her face is bending to Sakura a little and winked one of her eyes then took out her tongue with peace sign.

"How can you guys build that kind of stories!" Gintoki and Shinpachi screamed. "Ah, I am giving up, all of the girls of the earth are thinking with their different organ. What kind of corrupted world are we in?" Gin-san exclaimed, while rubbing his hands to his head harshly. ". Only corrupted thing is your shitty ass, Gin-san" Otae said with her sadistic smile.

Sakura watched this moment with a little being at a loss, Then she took her head down, "mmmh,mhhh"Every one of them returned to her "are you fine? Do you want me to call the Doctor?" Otae said with concerning face. "ha..haha,mwahahaha" her face now could be seen, she was laughing, tears were coming from her eyes like she hasn't laughed for a long time. All of them thought _'What a Beautiful Smile'_ Gintoki said ahem for taking attention " Who are you? What happened to you?" with a serious expression.

(For a while later)

"I don't recall more. I don't remember details of our battle with Sasuke or How I appeared here" Sakura clutched his head. Everybody was in silence, long dead silence. Shinpachi cut silence "ah poor thing. I think Sakura-san hit her head, you are probably making fantastic stories Sakura-san because of your memory loss. I will tell the doctor about it. Don't worry! Everything will be all right!"Shimura told with pity expression.

Sakura rejected with her sullen face "If you guys wouldn't believe me… why did you make me speak?" She was roaring now "I don't need you guys! I will find my home alone!" she got up with her hospital clothes, she was running off.

Then suddenly one hand held her arm before going out through the room. Gintoki and his grave voice tone "You have a debt to me, I paid your treatment expenses. Now you are leaving without payment, absolutely unacceptable. And wherever you go nobody will believe your that 'final fantastic' story, Pinkie."

Sakura's eyes got teary "I must find them, I will die with them or live with them. There is no another option!" Then Gintoki made eye contact with her "Is he going to be happy with that?" He said firmly. Sakura stayed quiet, hunted darkness conquered her face "Let's be calm, dekoriin(billboard brow)" Sakura's eyes got widened with that familiar word but unfamiliar voice, Sakura's jaw started to tremble, suddenly she said, "Who are you calling dekoriin?" She took down him, He has fallen down to his back.

Sakura returned opposite direction of the door, firstly jumped on the bed then through windows. Kagura is prepared to run after her, but Gintoki "ite-te-te, Kagura leave him alone" Kagura "But Gin-chan..." "Don't worry, it looks like she knows how to defend herself and she needs time. We will see her again." Otae is looking puzzling through windows. Shinpachi broke heavy air "How about listening Gin-chan, Let's go to our home for tea, Right, aneue?" Shinpachi smiled warmly.

'I am running away Ino, where the hell am I? Naruto save me. Please appear in front of me say that you would always be with me.' She came into view of a park, she went and settled down on a bench. She started imagining the bell exam, she closed her eye looked up at the sky, tears were dripping slowly.

Then a voice near her "Little lady, why does a young girl like you are shedding tears? " A man who shows the signs of being poor ,who has an old cigarette between his hands, spoke. Sakura observed him then bent down her upper body with her head "I lost the whole I have, They went… shannarou… They disappeared like a flash." He perceived what does she is saying by his glasses then started speaking "I was a high-level officer in the immigrant department, I had a high salary and a wife, everything was stable one day I lost everything."

Sakura smiled pathetically " we are in the same team, we left nothing, uncle." He contacted his eyes with Sakura "Actually no, yes, I lost many things but I gained more than I lost." Sakura lifted his head with inquiry "At that times Hasegawa Taizo was arrogant to other people but when it comes upper classes than him, he was like a puppy which shakes his tail, But one day He lost his everything and became low as the people he was disgusted, maybe lower than them, He learned friendship, He beat his fears with them, If I had a choice, I would still choose this way."

Sakura started to feel respect to this man, Hasegawa straightened up, took some steps, stretched his body took his head a little back and said "I am still living so nothing is finished" he smiled. Sakura's heart got warm like she is speaking with her father, she returned with the same smile to him "Hasegawa-san, Thank you". Hasegawa said "don't call me that, it feels strange, call me Madao, my friends call me madao" he started to walk out by park, lifted his one arm and hand for saying goodbye. The last word she heard was "My friend"

She walked very long time, she was searching that trio. After talking with Madao-san she understood she can't do alone. "I am an idiot, I am undoubtedly an idiot, how I am going to find them in this huge city..." she reached an abandoned place, she sighed she changed her way.

Then while walking around she noticed a woman and many men in a branch road. Sakura assumed that they are sexually violating the girl "My dear, why don't you play with uncles" leader of them said.

"Oi! If you think you are so good, why don't you try to ravish me" Sakura started speaking with the pissed face. "oho! Looks like we got new company" He came close to Sakura, one hand was gripping her chin, one was her wrist.

"You are all filthy creatures, how you dare to touch me." she headbutted the man, The man had fallen down, other men tried beating Sakura, "Run… Run far away!" Sakura yelled with her blazing eyes, the girl has left Sakura.

A Wakizashi was coming to the direction of Sakura, she held the men by the wrist, kicked his face. Then from her right a punch, she bent down kicked his legs, the man has fallen down. Then two men ran by opposite direction, Sakura jumped up separated her legs and kicked their face. She was fighting without chakra because she hasn't still been recovered. Sakura suddenly fell down by a knock on her back. A katana was coming to the direction of her. She was sure she was going to die here.

After that something happened; a man ,who has just fallen down by a roof to in front of her, blocked katana."You are harming a woman, but still calling yourself Samurai?" He pierced the men "Give up" the long-haired man ,who just protected her, said. He fought with those man then "Shimatta!(damn it)" he said then pulled a smoke bomb. He gave Sakura a piggyback ride.

Then they ran away "mwahahaha, Don't underestimate Runaway Kotarou" he laughed. Sakura with her deadpanned eyes "You've given up eventually…", "haha… you are amusing, I could beat them but protecting princess is more important, don't you think?" he said proudly, Sakura's face burned.

They reached a center place, near to river they sat down "your wounds must be amended, please leave it to me" he took a bandage from his kimono.

Sakura "are you carrying a bandage near you?" she said with an uneasy smile. "Of course, this century is full of pain, the government is very cruel to people of the country." Sakura looked at the road which is on the left side of the river. People were walking, smiling, chatting, kissing with their lover, Sakura's eyes twitched. The long black haired man continued speaking "in this cruel era, amending people's wound is the honourable mission of doctors, right, Sakura-kun?-Are you a doctor? You don't look like one, aren't you the one who causes wounds?-" sakura cut his sentence while he is dramatizing.

"my child-who is your child I am nearly 18- Let's amend your hurts- do you listen me?"

then he looked to bandage, three silence dots 1 . 2 . 3 .

"How to use this-Baka kai!?-"then one minue later, He wrapped bandage through sakura's brow, "kochi kaa?!(here?)" The man took his thumb above for approving "It looks perfect, your cosplay is ready-what cosplay, idiot!-" Sakura couldn't stand anymore and smashed his head.

Then something like a duck appeared "Sakura-dono your hand is heavy, I think you can join us for saving the world- no thank you." firmly she said. The creature wrote something **'Katsura-San we must go, it is about to start'** He started walking, Sakura stopped him

"Wait, who are you, where are you going, how you knew my name?"

"Ah I have forgotten, My name is Katsura Kotarou and this is my pet-Pet? isn't it cosplay, you are totally an idiot for not knowing it, isn't it- Her name is Elizabeth- Elizabeth! Are you sure? Because wherever I look I only see hairy old man's legs-" sakura's nerves were in the maximum level, they would definitely blown up if she continued speaking with this idiot.

Katsura returned his back to Sakura and said " I know your name because your hair is pink- because of that...-" Sakura head fell down and she cried with disappointment. Katsura continued

" You make me remember the times when I was going to spring festival with my deceased grandmother, our warm tea and cherry onigiris that we have done together" he returned his face to Sakura "Thank you for making me remember those moments with your unique eyes and hair, spring girl" he said kindly. Sakura's cheeks got red and small smile is put on her face "is it so..."

"Shimatta(damn it), We must be going now or we will miss the new episode of the drama, **Doctors!** " Sakura took the sign of Elizabeth and hit his head "Because of that you were playing doctor game?!"

"IYYAAAAA"

…

Hours are passed but still, she couldn't locate the man she was searching, rain started, she immediately went under a roof. She was thinking today's events. She recalled the people at the hospital building, Madao-san, Katsura-san, Elizabeth-San. How bright their face was. She can see the sun in their smile but then she remembered something. Naruto who is her real sun, Sasuke who is her real moon.

Dead bodies, friends, the fallen world. A single word came from her mouth "Sasuke-Kun...". She felt like someone is squeezing her heart. "You will feel cold in those thin clothes, why don't you come in."

An old lady said. Sakura thanked and said that she didn't have any money, but the woman insisted. She came in, met with Otose and Catherine. They talked about this world, amantos and Samurai. Sakura was sure it is not her world. She took deep inhale.

Then Otose

" I don't know what kind of past you have, or where are you from. But nothing is ended, you are alive. Your friends, family can be dead or alive but it doesn't matter, in either way follow your bushido, and when you meet with them, be proud and don't regret anything. You won't be alone, I am sure you will have many friends from now on. Remember past ones, and respect new ones, protect them."

Sakura is very touched and prepared for going "Thank you Otose-san, I will visit you again" She said quietly and went out. Rain is stopped, sun was shining brightly behind of clouds

" _Is he going to be happy with that?"_

that white haired man said like that. she returned the building behind her.

Second floor "Yorozuya Gin-chan"

" _Gin-San" "Gin-Chan_

Looks like… Looks like my way of destiny must continue here.

She went second floor, she knocked door the white haired man opened the door.

"Haruno Sakura, I wanted do a job application, They said me to come here" She smiled while looking his red fish eyes

"Sakata Gintoki, well we don't need anyone but we can add one more plate. Welcome your new home" He smiled like how she has done.

 **Author note: I hope there are people who is enjoyed this chapter, I have done my best with my bad english, There can be mistakes because I have only written it today, please leave comments.**


	3. Chapter 2- I am the Shinobi of Yorozuya

**Author note: I was planning to start to plot but couldn't manage :(. So next chapter I will base it on Gintama episodes. When I planned this story, I was planning it is after 16 but before of 17,** **First 2 chapter how sakura got use to Edo. S** **o which means Next chapter will be about episode 17 and more.** **Do you remember episode 17?** **you know,** **he comes in(grinning).** **Please leave reviews. Really important for me**

 **Chapter 2: I Am The Shinobi Of Yorozuya**

Sakura is sulking in the bed. Because 2 stupids have been talking loudly for many minutes. They are very excited so they didn't even notice that Sakura has woken up.

"Gin-chan we'd better not wake her up, she must have had a hard week."

"She is now living here, so she must follow yorozuya's rules" Gin tsked.

"What rules? I don't remember that we have one" Kagura deadpanned eyes.

" What- whar a a-re you saying" sweats came from his brow. "Those rules you know. Number one only Gin-san can sleep whenever he wants. Number 2 if Gin-san desire something it will be done immediately, number 3 every worker must follow Gin-san without mistrust and questions"

Kagura's eyes are twitched also she took her umbrella for hitting him and "like we would, only in your dreams-aru"

She recalls yesterday's events. She came here while the sun was vanishing slowly. Gin-san or whatever prepared a matt for her. She must have slept hours like a baby. She got up, the young boy spoke who watches by the door "you guys can over this fight, you two already made her woke up" The young boy ,who bit his inner cheeks of him, said in a complaining way.

Then smiled at Sakura "Good Morning!"

Sakura a little shy " ah, Good morning" she bows her head.

Then the red-haired girl grasped her hand and dragged her to living room… or office. A coffee table is full of food and tea. Sakura was aback, Kagura made her sit at there

"I've been waiting for you to wake up-aru, You must have much hardship, right? You have nobody too..." Kagura said. Sakura's head got down. When Kagura notices that, she got her hands upwards and shook her own hands " Please don't get sad-aru! I just wanted to say that, When I am sad, I eat. You too, eat and smile. Honestly, I don't know you so much but I am happy" Sakura peered her, Kagura looked in tea and smiled "Thanks to you I won't be an alone girl between 2 boys anymore".

Gintoki watched from away, Then he detected something, He was sure, yesterday fridge was vacant, But where did all of those have come?, He got sweaty "K-K Kagura-Chan, How you bought all of them?" He hoped it was not that money…

Kagura carried her one finger to in her nose, and expressionless, "I bought with money behind of signboard, You already don't pay me, and probably you'll use it to gamble or jump magazine-aru, So I bought more meaningful things which can make our heart and tummy warm"

"Kagura… I will kill you" Gintoki was speeding towards to Kagura, Kagura hid behind of Sakura.

Sakura picked up a knife and throwing it to Gintoki, Gintoki was stuck on the wall. Shinpachi got up from the seat with excitement and asked: "Sakura-san how you did this?"

Sakura was looking to Gintoki's direction, "I am a shinobi"

Gintoki mouth fell down _"Shinobi Kaa?! Oi, what is that, why every problematic people find me, d_ _id_ _heavens curse me?!"_

"Kagura-chan, right?, You can see me as your old sister, come to me if something happens? Especially when an old man violates you" Sakura smiled warmly as possible.

"Kagura-chan and you became very good friends in a short time, What a fortunate thing for Kagura," Shinpachi said. Sakura's attention turned back to Shinpachi… At exactly this moment, Kagura looked at Gintoki which is still stuck on the wall, and doing that famous grin, she hit her snot on Gintoki's head. Gintoki's face got haunted.

" _I-I can't reject accepting her as a worker, right? I can't say 'go wherever you desire, but don't come here' anymore, right!"_ He thought while watching Sakura speaking with Shinpachi.

Sakura pointed at Gintoki with index finger "Sakata Gintoki, Kagura and… What is your name?"

Shinpachi said "I am Shimura Shinpachi, Please take care of me" he bowed.

Ah, My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you all, From now on please let's be more close and take care of me" she said with a small tint of a smile then returned to Gintoki, who has just rescued himself by the wall **"Right, Boss?"** Sakura gave Sai-ish smile.

Gintoki started tremble, and shocked while his mouth fell down again _"Shimatta! God ,please take my life now!"_

…

"Kagura-chan Isn't it a huge dog, I've never seen that much big dog in my life" Sakura said While drinking tea.

"Saku-nee, He is really good boy, His name is Sadaharu come and touch him", Sakura came close, reached his arm for touching his head. Suddenly it bit Sakura's arm, not harsh but Sakura is very afraid"Kyaaaa!" while trying to release her arm She wrongly hit Sadaharu, Sadaharu got furious, and bit Sakura's skirt region of hospital clothes. Sakura got ashamed and got in fetal position.

"Saku-nee, He was only trying to know you" Kagura said. "Is it normal knowing someone like this!" Kagura smiled "Of course, Sadaharu has the intimate heart of peasants, he is from nature" Sakura's eye twitched "Is he normal human being? What is this soft explanation, summarily he is WILD!".

Shinpachi's cheek was a little red " I-I think Sakura needs new clothes, she can't go out like this". He slipped his eyes to near "Well there is nothing to do, you can take my clothes" air vapoured by his noses, his saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Like I would!" Sakura said, she got back fastly.

Gintoki kicked Shinpachi with one of his legs and rubbed his head with one of his hand.

"are you in heat, idiot. Sakura looks at him, Don't get close to the boys around his age. Those species around his age, and in male gender totally, dangerous, An animal type who looks friendly in the beginning when their prey comes near they get wild."

Shinpachi "Am I an animal?! it hurts, it hurts, Gin-san..." He got into fetal position too started cry…

Gintoki returned to Sakura, he opened the zip of his jacket, His chest was no bare, Everybody can see roses in the background _"Let me help you"_

Kagura and Sakura " Like you are very different(-aru)!" shouted.

Gintoki returned behind of him to them with the tint of red cheeks " Don't get me wrong, it is not like I want to see your flat chest-TSUNDERE!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. Gintoki continued "So, come to me let's change your clothes Sakura" He returned with slow motion, the background was shining, he said like he is saying to his little daughter. In one second slow motion and background interrupted by Kagura's kick "Like I would let you"

Kagura returned to Sakura while frowning "Saku-nee, Don't get close to him never, His kind is worse than a male in puberty" "He is burning for years missing of a woman skin. Instead of passive males in adolescence, He is a wildfire who hunts without thinking friend or foe and sometimes he can be hyena who waits silently for prey in woods"

Gintoki " How you can say those things to me" He got into the fetal position near Shinpachi started to cry with him.

Sakura sweatdropped "Kagura-chan how you know that much things in that age- Well in this generation live or die-aru, Information is very important- I don't think you need that kind of information for living"

Kagura 'he-he' and then seriously returned to two idiots "you guys, let's be serious and find appropriate clothes for Sakura-nee"

Gintoki and Shinpachi got on their legs. "Kagura you look in your cabinet, I will look mine." Gintoki told. Sakura watched them curiously, they seemed they could continue being funny for decades but now she is amazed how they trying to help beyond a joke.

Shinpachi took attention of Sakura when he covered Sakura's legs with a fabric. Shinpachi smiled "Yorozuya generally like this, enjoyable and warm such as a home and family"

"Home huh... It sounds good"

Kagura and Gintoki at the same time "I found!" Sakura returned to look at them.

Firstly Gintoki brought the same jacket he is wearing but smaller size, Then Kagura brought same pants she wears but instead of red, black color and bigger for Kagura's size.

Sakura wanted a bandage from them, she wore bandages tightly around her chest and to one arm until fingers, Then jacket and pants they have given. Everything was good even Kagura's pant was a little small, she noticed that her hair got long, her bangs were covering her whole brow and the length got under the shoulder. " _Ah, I will find_ _a_ _solution for this later"_ she said while touching her hair.

Gintoki was seated behind of desk he opened his one eye "You are looking good"

Shinpachi " un un!, It can be sufficient for a while"

"Now There you are, go out show Sakura the around, Let the boss sleep a little" Gintoki said.

"Okay okay! Saku-nee let's show you around!" she ran towards the entrance. Shinpachi followed him. Sakura turned to their direction but before going after them said "Thank you"

Gintoki yawned "Hurry up and go" Sakura nodded and went after them.

When she reached the entrance she caught sight of her old shinobi sandals, Shinpachi noticed what she is looking, "It looks like the only thing you left usable, I have taken care of them"

Sakura sighed and wore them. After going out Shinpachi said " I will go home, Kagura-chan, why don't you show around, when you finish please visit our home, I am sure big sister wants to talk with you" He has gone.

Kagura introduced every place to her in Kabukichou and now they came very crowded region. Sakura accepts this city is very amazing when she considers Shinobi world. Sakura saw a bookstore wanted to look to some books. While looking she saw a book name _Alternative Universes._ Sakura scanned in pages very careful; at that moment a circus was passing, as normal for Kagura's age, it grabbed the attention of Kagura. Kagura opened her mouth widely show her teeth with happiness "Saku-nee let's go" She fled towards the crowd. Unfortunately, Sakura focussed on the book so much, She didn't realize that Kagura has gone after the circus. After somewhile " Let's go Kagura" then she noticed no one is here "KAGURAA!"

…

Sakura was searching Kagura for an hour but yet, she couldn't find any sign. Normally she could use chakra and detect her place. due to undefined reason, she can't use Chakra. Before, she thought it was because of her wounds but she can understand now, it is not because of the wound, Her Chakra system totally closed.

Sakura was now a little more peaceful street. She was passing to across of the way.

Then between the way her head began getting painful, such as a migraine, She started hearing voices

" _Sakura"_

" _Billboard brow"_

" _Sakura" "Oi kunoichi"_

 _._

 _._

 _. "Annoying"_

she was quaking like a metal, deadly

a car stopped "Oi, pinky will you let us pass, or should I crush you"

"Okita-Taichou is it how the police acts"

" _But first, I am executing the current five Kages inside the infinite Tsukuyomi"_

"Shut up yamazaki!"

"Taichou"

" _What I am touting is a revolution"_

"… _Please don't leave me..." "You are really annoying"_

"Anou, Are you fine, you have been shaking so much, I am Yamazaki Sagaru, The police, do you need help ma'am"

" _I will never let you die or killed by your loved one. Protecting Sasuke is your mission, mine is protecting the girl I love, So now please go" "wait!" it was so bright, like flash… What have you done, Naruto?_

She fainted

"MA'AM!?" Yamazaki got close to her. "An extra job, Yamazaki, get away from her, now nobody is not here so we can get rid of this problem"

"Get rid of the problem? How?" Yamazaki while being terrified of what is going to be Okita Sougo's answer

Okita sadistic smile "Of course in my way"

"It is how the police do!?"

…

" _Sakura-chan"_ "Narutooo!" She aroused immediately.

"Huh, it was a dream" she sighed. Then she felt someone near her. She tensed A scary blue-eyed man so near to her cheek now "Can you be silent, it is not your home."

She shrieked "Kyaa!" "I said be silent, right." for making her calm now he was holding her wrist then shoji which is the classic Japanese sliding door is opened. Red-eyed and auburn-haired boy, first looked at them there was a long silence. Grasshopper sound...

he returned his back to them his hands were in speaker position "Hijikata-san harassing a girl, he is touching a girl's wrist"

"Sougo, Do you want me to kill you?"

"Ahaha, Energetic as always" An old man, he seems father-ish f **or me more like gorilla**

 _inner were you alive,_ silence.

"Ah hello young lady, I am Kondo Isao, This is Hijikata Toushiro Vice Commander of Shinsengumi, and Okita Sougo is the first division's captain"

"What is the Shinsengumi"

"Taichou, it looks like this girl is a problem" he approached close to Sakura, hit Sakura's forehead slowly again and again with his fingertip.

Sakura got angry held his finger, stared him angry "Didn't your mother taught you how to behave in front of a woman"

Sougo looked at her down emotionless "Woman?, I only see flat chests"

Sakura got red "Fl-flat chests?!" Sakura got angry when she was squeezing his finger like it is going to be broken, A kick comes from the side of her, she blocks. Both of them were looking at each other like murderers.

"So-So-Sougo stop it!" Kondo-san said. They didn't but Hijikata came and swung his sword between them.

Sougo huffed, got behind of Kondo. Kondo smiled "can you explain who are you please" he sat on one of his knees for making eye contact.

Sakura felt like she can trust him so spoke: "I actually came from far away, I've just started living here, Do you know Yorozuya, I am employed at here."

" **Yorozuya ka!"** Hijikata and Kondo said in them in shock, There were lightnings behind of them.

Kondo smiled nervously, sweat was sliding from his cheeks "Yorozuya, huh. I hope you got used there" Sakura smiled "un, Yorozuya a little crazy but all of them are very warm"

"Kondo-san-" Hijikata said but Kondo cut his talking "Yamazaki why don't you take her to Yorozuya"

a man who comes out from under of house "Understood!" Sakura flinched "Lady, let's get on the way" Sakura got on her feet, before running to Yamazaki bowed to Kondo "Thank you so much" Then followed Yamazaki.

While disappearing by sight, Sougo said "Kondo-san you've got soft"

then Hijikata "When we searched her belongings, She didn't even have any telephone, She doesn't even have any identity card, And she doesn't even know the Shinsengumi that all of the country knows. however they are not the worst thing about her, the worst thing about her is working for Yorozuya"

Sougo continued "Wherever I look, from, here are stinky things about her"

Kondo smiled and moved his head to Sakura's direction "I trust her, She reminds me quite Otae-san" Sougo deadpanned eyes "which means because of your gorilla pervertness, you are putting the move on her"

Kondo returned immediately to Sougo speak while spitting towards face of Sougo "Wr-wrong, Sougo, not like that" his cheeks got red "My love for Otae-san forever" Hijikata kicked Kondo "I am tired, Let's end this conversation, my shift is now over" he huffed "If she distrupt peace of Edo, I will cut her first" Then he moved away by building But then he heard voice of Sougo "Hijikata-san, I won't let you finish earlier than me" "Sou-"Hijikata said while retuning back again for seeing his face him.

" why don't you let me erase both of you by earth," Sougo said. Hijikata's eye twitched when he sees that sadistic smile and bazooka "Wa-wait" BOOM

"TEMEEE" blew up.

…

"Have you heard any voice, Yamazaki-san?" Sakura asked Yamazaki.

"I didn't hear anything, by the way, you can call me Yamazaki" Sakura nodded, That boy looks the most normal in all people she encountered in this world. Sakura was watching everything from windows. A huge amount of people; some of them were rushing, some of them were smiling, some of them were hopeless. While observing like this she remembered something.

" _I will go home, Kagura-chan why don't you show around, when you finish please visit our home, I am sure big sister wants to talk with you"_

" she returned to Yamazaki, "Yamazaki do you know the house of Shimura Shinpachi"

"Yes, Do you want to go there?", Sakura nodded. They reached in a few minutes

Sakura got out, thanked and then arrived before of the gate of the home. ' _I didn't know Shinpachi was living in that beautiful house'_ she rang the doorbell.

The door was opened, Shinpachi's big sister was there, The girl was in the hospital.

"Araa, You have come. Shinpachi has already returned. There was chaos. because Kagura-chan lost you." she giggled "I have some hours more before going to work, Why don't you come and have a tea with me?" "I will appreciate that"

they sat on matt, Sakura was looking in her tea, Otae spoke for breaking silence.

"How old are you? You look similar to my age"

"I am 17 years old, you?"

"I am 18, we are in very similar age, Do you have any lover"

"Yes, no, actually no, one-sided"

"Ah was he a bad boy? I don't have too, only one gorilla is always stalking me"

"It sounds scary"

"well he can never touch me, I will punch him" Otae crushed her fist to the table.

Sakura laughed "Show him girl's power!"

Otae laughed too. They speak like that many minutes.

"I didn't know Shinpachi was living in that big house"

"Well our father was famous Samurai in Edo, This place is same time a Doujou, We lost him some years ago. Samurais era has been disappeared too. Since he died I am working as a cabaret hostess for not losing this place"

"I feel sor- Since then I've been thinking so much if my father knew it what he would think"

Sakura stared her with curious eyes

"He would be proud, because his daughter still protects his last legacy, Looked after his son very well. I know in my heart I am samurai which continues her job as the cabaret hostess, Protecting my loved ones" .

There was a long silence

"Sakura, why don't we cut your hair?"

"Really can you?!" Sakura jumped on her seat

"Yes, I worked a little in hairdresser"

Otae prepared cloth and wrapped around of Sakura. She started cutting

"Ah your hair is very beautiful and natural pink, If I was you, I would make it longer, You would be very attractive"

"Well it takes so time for combing, as a soldier I must stay strong too, If enemy hold you by your hair, you really have no chance"

"Ah, you are a really strong girl, right?"

"Tae is very strong too." Sakura said while closing her eyes and smile.

" I rely on you… "

Sakura's eyes widened she held her knees firmly. Her eyes got moist.

"Your story is so unreal, I can't think something like this can be real, But my heart trust you, Believes what you say"

Sakura started to cry, Tae brought a tissue, "Why are you crying, It doesn't suit a beautiful girl like you"

"th-thank y-ou" Sakura said. While trying to prevent her mucus falling from her nose.

Otae looked affectionate at her.,She hugged her.

For a while later, Sakura's hair finished(same hair in the last movie). Sakura amazed and thanked for everything.

When she was going out "Sakura wait" she brought a headband, "This headband is bought by Shinpachi" "Shinpachi?"

Otae giggled "They really want to get close to you"

Sakura took it by Otae's hand and wore her it. "Please take care of my little brother"

Sakura smirked "with all of my power"

Otae asked, "Can you find the Yorozuya alone?"

 _Where my chakra was gone. No, since the beginning it was with me_

"Yes I can"

 _I just wanted running off, I wanted to forget everything, I didn't accept this reality, neither my own reality. But at this moment my past and now together. Not enemies, united_

Don't worry Tae, After all I am a shinobi"

" _I am samurai who continues her job as the cabaret hostess, Protecting my loved ones"_

"I am a shinobi who continues her job as a Yorozuya, I decided I will make those rusty Samurais shining bright again"

Sakura jumped on the wall, Which surrounds the house. Tae's mouth is wide open.

"Bye bye," Sakura said and disappeared into the air.

"Bad girl," Otae said after Sakura disappears

.

.

.

Kagura and Shinpachi were very worried. On the other hand Gintoki is different. He has been behind of his desk since the morning. Sleeping. When Kagura returned he was happy

He yawned "Kagura, it is her fault to be lost, leave her-How you can say Gin-chan"

"I have already given her food, clothes, effort. I don't plan to give more effort"

"Gin-san it is so rude, Let's go and search her, Kagura-chan"

Gintoki in his inside _'Thanks to god I_ _am_ _saved by that_ __ _monster wo-'_

while saying that the window behind of him is broken

.

.

.

"I can feel their chakra" Sakura got so happy and sprited. And with that energy when she reaches the destination that she desired to reach. She has done a dynamic entry to the window which Gintoki is sitting in front of it.

"SHANNARO" Sakura kicked Gintoki by his head

"AIYAAA"

three dots… "ah… Sorry Gintoki"


End file.
